


Missing Something

by armee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armee/pseuds/armee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao and Daisuke miss the characters they've portrayed for a few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> WORDS TO REMEMBER (for those readers not familiar with Japanese)  
> oujisama - prince  
> seishun - youth  
> ojiichan - old man
> 
> I hope you enjoy. It will help if you watch the video. http://youtu.be/QEAH5xcrT0s

~

“Oujisama”

“Dai-chan” - “Mao”

They said each other’s name for that one. Mao snapped his fingers as both are obviously shy saying the other’s name. But you can see that they are having fun and very much comfortable with each other.

“Did you say something?” Daisuke asked.

“I said Dai-chan.” Mao answered.

“Stop it! I said Mao.” Daisuke retorted. Everyone is having fun, laughing and clapping.

They ring the bell and the next word comes.

“Seishun”

“Takumi-kun-” - “Takumi-kun series-”

They both say this at the same time and looked each other in the eyes.

“Ehh?” Mao said as the audience can be heard with ooooh’s and ahhhh’s, clapping their hands as the one looked at the other with smiles, kind of shocked that both thought of the same thing.

The next segment of the show comes on.

“Posing!”

Mao acted out the word on the card he got, being all cute as he got the word “dragon”.

“Mao comes out every night & roars to his fans. No? What is it? Wait a second.” Daisuke tried to guess the word.

Mao becomes flustered as he acted out the word. One of their castmates got it right.

“You didn't know what was going on, did you? ‘Mao comes out every night & roars to his fans’ and stuff. What was that about?  ” Mao asked.

“I just wanted to make it funny! I wanted to tease you!” Daisuke defended. He then got up and picked a card.

As Daisuke got his card (it says Seishun), he laughs and shows the audience the one he picked out. He instantly thought of doing _that_ , thinking about what happened earlier. He knew Mao so well that he’s confident Mao would get it ~~(but eventually one of their other castmates got it right XD).~~ As he acted out and knelt before Mao, the younger one was startled seeing Daisuke gesturing like someone very much familiar to him.

“Gii?” as he remembered a particular scene in Bibou no Detail.

Daisuke was shocked, to say the least, to hear the all too familiar name. He smiled on as he held Mao’s hand, fitting perfectly in his own.

~

As the shoot for the day ended, everyone immediately went to the dressing room to change and decided to eat out afterwards.

“Dai-chan! That was very sweet of you. Mao was blushing all over the place.” one of their castmates said.

“I was not!” Mao protested, a pout in place.

“Whatever you say, Mao~chan. We’re eating out, you guys wanna come with?”

“Uhhhh, I think I’ll pass for today. Sorry you guys.” Mao answered as he rummages in his bag for his phone.

“Okay, so I think Daisuke-san won’t go as well. Ja ne!"

“Wait, why would you think-” Daisuke started to say.

“Oh come on, Dai-chan. Don’t tell me you’d come with us when Mao won’t?” piped in one of them.

That shut him up.

As their co-stars went out, only the two of them remained as they packed up their things.

“You could’ve gone with them, you know. They’ll sulk for sure.”

“Well, I don’t want to go. I’m a bit tired after all those stuff we did earlier for the shoot.”

“Yeah, those are signs of aging Dai~su~keeeee ojii-chan” Mao teased.

“Oi, oi. Are you saying I’m old? And did you just call me ojii-chan?” Daisuke feigned hurt and approached the younger boy and tickled him like crazy.

“DAI-CHAN! NO.STOP.IT.I.CAN’T.BREATHE!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Mao said in between intakes of breath and laughter as the culprit continued.

“That’s for calling me old!” Daisuke said, laughing hard as well.

The laughter died down. As they are catching their breaths, Daisuke looked at Mao with loving eyes and asked:

“Do you miss it? You know, Takumi and Gii.”  

“Of course I do. It’s an experience I will never forget. Especially when I get to share it with you.” Mao said, a smile lingering on his lips.

“Oh so you miss this too?” Daisuke leaned in and kissed the younger boy’s lips. It was a lingering kiss of longing. A kiss that says “I miss this, I miss you”

“Gii…” Mao said, using Takumi’s voice he used for a few years, a voice he will surely miss using in the future.

“Takumi.. Sofa or bed, which do you prefer?” Daisuke said with that sexy voice he used for Gii.

They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing, lying on the floor beside each other.

“But you know what, Dai-chan?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I don’t miss it so much. Since I get to spend time with you like this. I’ll settle for it anytime. Takumi and Gii will forever be with us.” Mao said as he reached for Daisuke’s hand and squeezed it tight.

 Daisuke smiled at this as he held Mao’s hand, content of what they have at that very moment.

“And besides,” Mao added. “I can’t do all these teasing when we’re Takumi and Gii.” he snickers.

“Mao~!” Dai said, as Mao leaned in for another kiss to shut up the ojii-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are love!


End file.
